


"God, I Hate Teenagers."

by IronDadStan



Series: Remind You [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Mindless Fluff, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family, Toni Stark - Freeform, gentlemen Steve rogers, i just wanted to write something soft, just fluff, mild mild angst, so i did, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan
Summary: “What the fuck did I miss?” Toni asked, and four sets of eyes turned to face her.“Toni, meet seventeen year old Barnes, Wilson, Barton and Rogers,” Fury said, patting her on her shoulder. “You’re in charge of Rogers and Barnes, Natasha has Wilson and Barton. Good fucking luck!”**Mindless fluff, teenage Steve, Bucky, Clint and Sam. Pretty cute shit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Remind You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	"God, I Hate Teenagers."

**Author's Note:**

> plot? what plot? this is just fluff, pure fluff.

When Toni answered the call from Fury she should have known something wasn’t right. She should have been out on that mission with the team, she knew that. Stupid, Stark Industries board meetings. Those old bats don’t need her in every meeting anyway, Pepper is the CEO.

“Hey, Amore,” Toni heard her godfather on the other end of the phone.

“What happened? Is the team okay? Is Steve okay?” Toni asked, heart already dropping in her chest as her head ran through every terrible outcome. 

He didn't answer so she tried again. “Nicky!” She shouted into the phone, pushing her chair away from her desk, papers flying everywhere. 

“He’s.. He’s alright Toni, everyone is safe.. Just a bit.. Umm.”

“A bit umm? What the fuck does ‘umm’ mean?”

“Come on up to the penthouse and see for yourself. There is absolutely no fucking way to explain this.”

“Fuck, okay. I’m on my way.” Toni rushed out of her office, hollering to her PA as she dashed towards the Avengers private elevator.

“I’m out for the day, Jeremy. Avengers emergency!” 

“Wait, Miss Stark! Miss Potts is gonna be so --.”

“Good luck!” Toni yelled as the elevators doors closed.

“What’s it look like up there, J?” 

“ _Everyone is alive, boss.”_

“Yeah, that still worries me. What aren’t you telling me? Do I need to remind you who created you?”

“ _No, boss. Director Fury and Miss. Romanoff asked for me to and I quote: ‘keep my lips sealed’.”_

“Useless! Even my own handcrafted AI won’t help me.”

“ _Unfortunately_.” Toni snorted looking at one of JARVIS’s speakers.

“A punk, that’s what you are.”

“ _Whatever you say, boss.”_

Toni was not at all prepared for what she saw when the elevator doors opened.

“I’ve told you all you boys need to know. Just sit tight, we will have you back to normal by the end of the day.” Toni stepped out of the elevator to see four teenage boys, who looked way too much like her fiancé and teammates. 

“What the fuck did I miss?” Toni asked, and four sets of eyes turned to face her.

“Toni, meet seventeen year old Barnes, Wilson, Barton and Rogers,” Fury said, patting her on her shoulder. “You’re in charge of Rogers and Barnes, Natasha has Wilson and Barton. Good fucking luck!” and with that Fury took her empty spot in the elevator. 

“Wait! Woah! Get back here!” Toni turned to the older man.

“Have fun!” Fury waved as the elevator doors closed.

“Fucking bastard,” Toni muttered and turned back to the teenage boys who sat on the couch.

“I like this one.” Teenage Bucky smirked. He looked just like the pictures Steve has of him. Short brown, sculpted hair, and a clean defined jawline. 

“Shut up, Barnes,” Natasha said, handing Sam a bottle of water.

“She’s gorgeous, no disrespect ma’am,” Bucky said, turning to face the redhead.

Natasha snorted and turned back to face Toni.

“How did this happen?” Toni asked, placing her hands on her hips. When she left for the office this morning, her team was adult sized. Now here she is eight hours later and they’re seventeen fucking years old. 

“And she’s sassy, damn.” They heard Wilson.

“Some stupid sorcerer, they’ve got her at SHIELD. Bruce is working on the reversal potion now. Should only be a couple more hours.” Toni sighed, and ran her hand through her short, brown hair.

“I guess we are on babysitting duty huh?”

“Seems so.”

Toni glanced back at the teenage boys on the sofa and gave them a soft smile

“I’m Toni Stark,” she said softly, taking a seat on the armrest of a chair.

“James Barnes, pleasure to meet ya, doll," Bucky said with a smirk.

“Sam Wilson.”

“Clint.”

And with that Toni turned to her much smaller fiance with a smile.

“St-Steve Rogers ma’am," he said with a blush rushing to his cheeks as he continued to look at the floor. Bucky elbowed his best friend with a laugh.

“Nice to meet you guys. I suppose Fury gave you a little glimpse as to what happened?”

“Yes- Yes ma’am, he did - " Steve muttered. Clint rolled his eyes, sitting up further in his seat, cutting the shorter blond off mid-explanation.

“He told us, we all work together as adults, as like some sort of ‘super hero group.’”

“He’s correct,” Toni confirmed, standing to her feet. “We all live in the tower together, and we fight monsters and bad guys, basically.”

The boys all exchanged glances of shocked, confused and surprised emotions, before Bucky spoke up:

“Am I a sniper?”

“Yes. A very good one at that," Natasha injected.

“What about me?” Clint asked, turning to the red head.

“Expert in Archery.” 

“And me?” Sam smiled.

“You fly and are also an expert marksman.” 

“Nice!” Sam cheered, turning to Clint with his hand up for a high five.

“Steve? Sweetie? Don’t you wanna know what you do?” Toni asked, walking over to the empty spot beside the tiny super soldier.

“I’m.. I mean I’m probably a behind the scenes kind of fella.” With that he joined his shaking hands into his lap, and turned his attention back to the floor.

“Come on Stevie, ya remember what your pa said. You gotta treat a lady with respect. Look at her when she speaks, open her door, stand up when she leaves the table. Ya gotta give her your attention,” Bucky whispered to his small best friend, Toni only catching that because of her serum-enhanced hearing. Steve turned his attention to Bucky and whispered back:

“She’s the most beautiful dame I ever seen, Buck. I dunno how ‘ta speak to a gal like that.”

“Don’t be a punk, use your words.” And with that they both turned back to face Toni.

“So what is it ol’ Stevie here does for the team?” Bucky asked, throwing his arm over the smaller man's shoulders. 

“Behind the scenes?” Sam asked.

“Water boy?” Clint chuckled. Both men receive a sharp smack to the back of the head from Natasha. Steve took his bottom lip in between his teeth and looked back down at his interlocked hands in his lap.

“Watch yer mouths, or I’ll toss your asses out of these fancy windows,” Bucky said, scolding the other two teenagers.

“Yep.”

“Got it. Lips sealed.”

“So, ma’am. What is it he does?” Bucky smiled, raising an eyebrow at the genius.

“Well, Mr. Rogers. You are the Captain of the Avengers. You lead us, and I’m your right hand man.” And with that Steve’s jaw dropped, and everyone in the room fell silent.

“Me? Ma’am, no disrespect, but ya must have me confused with another fella…”

“Nope, I’d know those blue eyes anywhere. You, Steve Rogers are an amazing leader,” Toni said, and gave his knee a quick pat before standing to her feet. Steve turned to Bucky, his face in disbelief.

“I’d trust the pretty dame, Stevie, she don’t seem like the type ta lie.”

“You’re my... My right hand man?" Steve asked Toni.

“Yep, older Bucky calls me your ‘right hand dame’ though.” 

Bucky nodded his head in agreement and said, “I agree with older me, that’s much better.”

“That’s wonderful. We work well together?” Steve asked, turning back to face Natasha and Toni.

“One of the most legendary duos in the history of.. Well the world.” Natasha confirmed for the smaller man.

“Wow..”

“Come on, boys, let's get you some food. You’ve gotta be starving.”

“Pizza?” Clint and Sam suggested at the same time, only to turn to the other boy for another high five.

“Pizza sounds great, boys. That alright with you two?” Toni asked the Brooklyn boys as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am. Anything is perfect,” Steve muttered.

“Yes, thank you ma’am,” Bucky said, knocking his best friend upside the head.

“Look at her when you talk, you jerk,” he whispered.

“Call me Toni.” She said smiling, and pulled her phone out of her pocket to type the pizza order to JARVIS.

“Thank you, Miss Toni,” Steve said with a soft smile.

“Of course, Steven. You two take a seat; this is your home after all. I’m gonna get out of these work clothes, and I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Bucky said, taking a seat.

“Need any help with changing?!” Clint yelled after Toni, making her stop in her tracks.

Toni turned around, a smart ass remark ready to roll off her lips, only to turn around to see Bucky holding back a pissed off, fighting Steve Rogers.

“He’s being an ass, Stevie, just ignore him.” Natasha rushed over to Bucky’s side, trying to help him hold the bony teenage boy back from beating the pulp out of Clint.

“Let me at him! Buck, let me go!”

“Stevie, he’s just bein’ an ass. Tell him to shut up, don’t beat the shit ‘outta him.”

“I don’t care who ya are! You do not speak that way about a lady! Especially not her!” Steve jerked forward in Bucky’s arms, fuming at Clint.

“Let me go! I’ma teach this jerk a lesson on respect! Let me go, Buck!” Toni watched as that same glaze that covered Steve’s eyes when they were in that closet at the gala with Stone. Was the same expression he had on his face now, that same cold, empty stare.

Acting on instinct Toni made her way to Steve, cupping her hands around the smaller man's face.

“I’m okay, Stevie,” she whispered, staring into his empty blue eyes. Laying her forehead against his, she whispered, softly: “I’m okay, sweetheart.” 

The smaller man's body stopped pulling to get away from Bucky and Natasha's grip, and fell into Toni’s embrace.

“I’m alright, I’m safe. You kept me safe, Steve,” she whispered as he rested his head against her chest. Toni wrapped her arms around his back, holding the smaller man up. It was much easier to do when he was 90 pounds versus 240 pounds.

“How… How did ya do that?” Bucky whispered, his eyes wide with wonder.

“They’re very close as adults.” Natasha whispered to Bucky and then turned to the other two boys, who sat in their chairs in shock.

“God, I hate teenagers. Apologize to Toni, and if another word comes out of any of your mouths like that: Sam, I will personally call your mother and Clint.. I will break every bone in your body.”

“No! Please don’t!” Sam yelled, surrendering his hands in the air.

“I’m sorry...” Clint said, turning his gaze to the table.

“Here, Miss Toni. Let me get this lug off yer chest there.” Bucky offered, moving closer to his dazed best friend.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Natasha said, grabbing the younger boy by the back of his shirt. “Steve has a possessive streak over a mile wide.” 

“Oh, right… Miss Toni, do ya need any help?” Bucky asked instead, placing his hands in his jean pockets.

“I got him, thank you, James," Toni said, running one of hands mindlessly through the blond's hair.

“I apologize for the interruption, Miss Stark, but the pizza’s are in the elevator.”

“Could you grab the pizza’s from the elevator and bring them to the table?” Toni whispered to Bucky.

“Yes, ma’am, no problem.” Bucky threw his dazed best friend a concerned glance and headed for the elevator.

“Come back to me, Stevie,” Toni prayed over the smaller man's head. Nat threw a questioning look in her direction as Bucky made his way back over to the table with the pizza’s in hand.

“We’re okay. Aren’t we, Stevie?” Toni whispered, and nodded her head saying: “Yeah, yeah we are.” Bucky took a seat beside Natasha, holding a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hand. 

“How’d ya get him to stop fightin’ like that? I could use that trick, it would save my ass a lotta trouble.”

“Adult Steve has a soft spot for Toni.” Natasha answered, and took another bite of her cheese pizza.

“Oh, so he’s got feelin’ for her? Hmm, so, he’s like his pa. His pa is very protective over his ma, she thinks it’s sweet, likes it lots. But Stevie always thought it was annoying.”

Toni couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled in her chest, listening to Bucky talk about Steve being like his father. When Steve proposed, that night after they had celebrated - just the two of them. Steve had told Toni about a quote his father always told him growing up: “A good man will do anything for his woman, especially a Rogers.” Steve told her his pa would say that to him at least once a week, and Steve hated it. Hated it, he never understood why that phrase meant so much to his Pa, it wasn’t even that good a phrase. Apparently Steve’s pa learned it from his grandpa. So, it was a family tradition it seemed. 

But Toni won’t ever forget the look in Steve’s eyes when he told her: ‘But then I met you Toni Stark, and it all made sense.’

“Well, things change.” Natasha shrugged.

“He got a girlfriend now? He always wanted a doll.”

“That he does, a spitfire of one too,” Nat responded.

“Good for him. What about me?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Toni said softly, flashing the younger Barnes a smile.

Bucky turned his gaze to his pizza with a bright red blush on his cheeks. Toni heard a soft groan fall from the smaller Steve’s lips, and his arms tighten around her waist.

“Hey, Stevie, come back to me bub.”

“Mhh,” he muttered, burying his face into Toni’s chest.

“Come on, Stevie," Bucky said, jumping to his feet once he realized his best friend had begun to stir.

“Come on back to me, Steve,” Toni said softly. Steve lifted his head from her chest, blinking his eyes open in confusion.

“Miss Stark?” He asked, confusion flowing through his blue eyes.

Then it hit him, his head was laying on her chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back. Steve pulled back with a yelp and stumbled into Bucky.

“Miss. Stark, I’m-I’m so sorry! My ma would kick my butt! Oh, my. I’m so sorry, Miss.”

Bucky chuckled, helping the smaller boy to stand up straight.

“Steve, don’t panic. Miss Toni just pulled you out of one attack, don’t make her do it again pal.”

Steve looked at Toni and raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

“You.. You what?” 

Toni scratched the back of her neck and smiled softly at the younger boy. “You get those.. Moods when you’re older.” 

“She’s the only one on the team who’s figured out how to get you out of your feral moods Steve,” Natasha interjected, dusting the crumbs from her pizza off on a napkin.

“Oh...”

“She saved ya from gettin’ in another fight. Ya should thank the lady.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Miss Stark, I.. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Steve. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, no, ma’am! You didn’t! Don’cha worry about that, I’m alright.”

“Okay, good. Now, sit down and eat some pizza. I’ll be back in a few and we can watch a movie or something.” Steve nodded his head, taking a seat at the table as Toni made her way to her room to change.

“It’s delicious pizza, Stevie, really.”

“Eat all you want. It’s all yours," Natasha said, pushing the boxes toward the smaller man.

“Wow, thank you ma’am.”

As the boys continued to eat, tensions were high between Clint and Steve. Having enough testosterone in the room, Natasha continued to throw a glare to the smaller Clint Barton until he huffed, saying: “I’m sorry for what I said earlier to Toni. I didn’t mean to offend you, Steve.”

“Did you apologize to Miss Stark?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re alright. Just don’t go ‘round disrespecting any more dames.”

“Alright, you gotta deal.”

“You’re a pretty scary little dude,” Sam said, with a piece of cheese hanging from his lips.

“Thank you," Steve said, making Bucky roll his eyes.

“So, Natasha.. Who is Miss Toni engaged too?” Bucky asked, making Steve choke on his bite of pizza.

“Breathe there, big guy.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve apologised softly and went back to eating his slice of pepperoni pizza. Pretending he wasn’t interested in the conversation that was about to unfold.

“I can’t tell you guys that. Sorry, kids.” 

“Oh come on. Tell us!"

“No can do,” Natasha said, crossing her feet as they rested up on the table.

“Can ya at least tell us what he looks like?” And with that Steve’s shoulders perked up, and he lifted his blue gaze to Natashas.

“Blond hair, blue eyes. He’s 6’4, and 240 pounds.” And with that Natasha noticed the little blond’s shoulders sag back down in disappointment, she also noticed he lost all interest in finishing his forth slice of pizza.

“Counts all us out, damn,” Sam said, as he finished his sixth pizza slice.

“Does he treat her well?" Steve asked softly, Bucky turned to his best friend and flashed him a sad smile.

“He treats her like a queen, and she treats him like a king. They’re a match made in heaven; it’s sickening really.”

“Good, she deserves that.” And with that, Steve continued to stare at his half eaten pizza slice on his plate.

Natasha took her feet off the table and leaned forward in her seat, a sigh leaving her lips.

“Steve--.”

“Look! I found this genius roaming the halls! Natasha we must do something about that, we could not have anyone else stealing her from under our noses!” Thor’s booming voice filled the room, as he walked in holding their resident genius bridal style. Steve took in the appearance of Thor and stood up from his seat.

“Steve...” Natasha whispered softly.

“I’m gonna do the dishes.” He slumped his way over to the sink, grabbing people's plates on his way.

“I got him, Natasha,” Bucky said, standing to his feet, following the dejected blond into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with young Steven?” Thor asked, setting Toni to her feet.

“He’s got a crush on Toni. Thinks she’s engaged to you,” Sam pointed out, using his half eaten slice of pizza to point at the god.

“Oh.. Well. Should I apologize to the young Captain? I did not mean to offend him.”

“No, he can’t know Thor.” Natasha signed, and with that he taller man nodded his head.

“I’m fluent in ASL, you do know that right?” Clint interjected.

“All of your bones,” Natasha whispered, the smaller blond nodded his head and moved his fingers over his lips, like a zipper.

“Steve? Bucky? You guys wanna play a game?” Toni hollered into the kitchen.

“Answer her.” They heard a muffled Bucky, and then a quiet ‘ow’.

“Yes, ma’am. That would be lovely.” They heard Steve as he and Bucky made their way back to the table. The taller boy rubbing his arm, as if he’d just been punched.

“What are we playing?” Sam asked.

“I was thinking, Charades?” Toni suggested knowing her Steve loved to play charades, even if he was awful at it.

“Works for me.” 

“Stevie loves that game! This’ll be fun!”

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be great,” Steve said, throwing a glare to his friend as the bigger man's arm went around his shoulder.

“Well, this is delightful! I can not wait to play!” Thor exclaimed. Toni couldn't help the laugh that fell off her lips as she watched Steve roll his eyes at the god.

This was going to be an interesting game of Charades. Bucky and Sam were the captains, so they picked their teammates. Bucky picked Toni and Thor, while Sam had Clint and Steve. Natasha would help out when she wanted to; she didn’t care to play.

Round four out of five and Sam’s team was trailing by two points. The score was 10-8.

“Titanic!” Sam yelled as Clint stood like Rose did with Jack holding her on the boat.

“YES!” Clint yelled, meeting the grinning Steve for a high five on the way back to his seat.

“One more point and it’s tied up, losers,” Clint stated confidently with a wink.

“Bring it on, blondie,” Bucky said, standing to his feet as he read his card to see what he would be acting out next.

“Let’s bring the trophy home, brother Barnes!” Thor said, rubbing his hands together in excitement. Toni and Nat caught the millionth eye roll from the tiny Steve Rogers and couldn’t help the laughs that fell off their lips.

“What’s funny?” Sam asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“I think it’s funny how we are kicking your butts, that’s all”

“Ha ha.” Clint smirked.

“That is until we beat you guys,” Sam replied.

“In your dreams, Wilson!” Bucky shouted.

“Shut up, Barnes!”

“Gentlemen, let us calm down. It is just a game after all,” Thor said, with a deep chuckle leaving his lips.

“Let’s kick their butts,” Steve stated, sending a glare in Thor’s direction.

“Yes! Welcome aboard the winning train!!” Sam shouted with a grin on his face.

Natasha sent Toni a ‘You have to let him win’ look and she nodded her head in agreement.

“Adult Steve never wins, so might as well throw him a bone,” Toni signed, to Nat and Thor. And with that the bigger man nodded his head.

“All right. Let us play.”

****

“WE WON!!” Steve yelled as Sam and Clint lifted the smaller boy in the air, after guessing the winning point. Toni sent a wink to Bucky and mouthed ‘Thank you.’ He nodded his head and turned to watch his best friend enjoy his victory.

As they sat Steve back down on the couch a dry cough began leaving his throat. “Sorry, got a bit too excited.” Bucky sat down beside Steve, patting the smaller man's back like he’d done it a billion times before.

“Congratulations, Steven, a well earned victory,” Thor said, smiling at his younger team mate.

“Thank you.” Steve brushed the god off and turned to face Natasha and Toni.

“You played an excellent game, Miss Stark.”

“You did well yourself, Mr. Rogers.” Toni smiled before getting pulled into the god’s lap. 

“Wh- Thor!” Toni squeaked.

“You’ll be alright, Tones.” He chuckled and threw a glare at the smaller blond.

“Men.” Natasha snorted at the petty antics between the two.

“Well, what about some ice cream?” Toni suggested, grabbing the tiny Steve’s attention from Thor’s arms around her waist.

“That would be great!” Bucky said, shooting up from the couch, pulling the shorter blond along with him.

“Ice creammmm!” Clint yelled running into the kitchen.

“Somethings never change,” Natasha chuckled, as they stood to their feet to follow their teenage teammates.

****

As they were all finishing up their bowls of ice cream, Bruce made his way into the kitchen with four test tubes.

“All right, it’s time to grow up fellas." 

The four boys all turned to face Toni and Natasha, spoons filled with ice cream still in their hands.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Toni said softly.

“Everyone grab a test tube and go lay down on the couches, it won't take too long and you’ll be back to your normal adult self.” Bruce informed them, laying the glass tubes of pink liquid down on the table.

Toni stood to her feet, following her younger teammates into the living room as they grabbed their tubes. Steve held his test tube in his hand and turned to Toni.

“Thank you… Toni. I’m not so afraid of the future anymore.” Toni leaned down and gave the younger man a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you when you’re older, kid.” Steve’s cheeks blushed cherry red as he smiled back at the burnette, saying: “I’ll see you when I’m older.”

And with that, he walked over to where Bruce was standing, and followed the older man's instructions. Clint and Sam said their goodbyes and were now laying out on the sofa asleep, when it came down to Bucky's turn.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Toni answered.

“The ring on your finger...” Bucky asked softly, and then turned to look at Steve’s sleeping figure.

“That’s Steve’s ma’s ring. You’re married to him aren’t ya?”

“Engaged...” Toni said and smiled down at the family heirloom she carried with pride on her left hand.

“I knew it. Thank you.. Knowing that he ends up with someone he really cares for... Thank you, that punk means alot to me.”

“Bucky, you end up with someone who makes you really happy too.. Just so you know.”

“The mouthy blond?” He asked, throwing his head in the direction of Clint’s sleeping form.

Toni shrugged her shoulders, and threw the younger Barnes a wink.

“Thank you, Toni.”

“See you in a few.” 

**

Bruce said it would take four to five hours for them to wake up in their adult forms, so Toni headed down to the lab to finish up some work she had been doing earlier before her teammates were temporarily de-aged.

“Dum-E if you don’t stop rolling around with that fire extinguisher, I swear you’re going to live on Clint and Bucky’s floor and your new job is gonna be cleaning their bathroom!” 

Toni heard a few beeps of disappointment and then the crashing sound of Dum-E dropping the fire extinguisher on his collection of things in his cubby. His cubby was in the corner of the lab. That was where he charged, and stored his favorite things. It was like his bedroom, if robots had their own bedroom. The corner room, Dum-E’s room was full of things like fire extinguishers, tennis balls and the artwork Steve draws for him .

“Fine, don’t cry. You’re not going anywhere babe,” Toni said, opening her arms to her sensitive robot to roll into a hug.

She heard a series of *beep* *beep* *beeps* and then the robot took off to wheel around the middle of the lab doing his happy circles. Toni shook her head with a grin and turned down to look at U and HOMER. “Your brother is nothing but trouble.” She got nothing but reassuring beeps from her helper bots. They took off across the room and began doing their own, much smaller happy circles inside of Dum-E’s. 

“Boss, I don’t mean to alert you but there seems to be something happening on the common floor.” Within seconds of JARVIS alert, Toni shot out of the lab, taking the stairs three at a time, thanking Howard for the first time in her life for this serum that ran through her veins.

Toni made her way to the penthouse floor, to see Clint, Bucky and Sam already awake, as her super-soldier was still unconscious. 

“JARVIS, you’re a dick," Toni said, resting her hands onto her thighs as she tried to catch her breath from running up all those stairs. The AI had no response, but if an AI could laugh, Toni would bet he would be laughing right now. Toni saw full grown Bucky and Clint cuddling on the sofa as Sam was cuddled up on his own couch, with a bowl of cereal in his hands as he watched an episode of ‘Full House’.

“Welcome back fellas," Toni said softly, and made her way over to her full grown, sleeping fiancé who rested on the third sofa in the living room.

“Thanks, Tones,” Bucky said, sincerity clear in his tone.

“Anytime, James.” And with that Toni knelt down beside her super soldier and placed a kiss to his cheek.

“Wake up, Mr. Rogers.”

Before she could even react, the super soldier's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down onto his chest.

“There’s my possessive man.” Toni smiled up at the familiar blue eyes.

“Hi, babydoll,” he whispered as their lips met, in what felt like was for the first time in a month, but was probably only twelve hours.

“I don’t think your possessive man ever left. From what I remember Steve almost killed Clint in the kitchen,” Sam informed them, through crunches of cereal.

“Ohhh yeah...” Toni said and smiled down at her fiancé. “That was so fucking cute by the way.” 

Steve flipped his genius onto her back and sealed their lips together in a kiss. 

“It was NOT cute! He’s terrifying, even small!” They heard Clint in the background.

“I wasn’t gonna let him hurt ya. Yer my fella after all,” Bucky reassured his boyfriend. 

“I’m so tired of all these damn couples!” Sam hollered, making Toni burst with laughter in the middle of kissing Steve.

“Sorry, Sam,” Steve apologised and went right back to kissing his fianceé.

“No, you ain’t, man.”

“You’re right. I’m not.” Steve moved his lips down Toni’s jaw, leaving a trail of tiny bruises to her collarbone.

“Not on the sofa!” Natasha yelled, walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

“It’s my tower!” Toni reminded them.

“You can go to your room!” Bucky replied.

“Fuck off, Barnes,” and with that Toni went back to kissing her super soldier, on her couch, in her tower.

“Get out!” Sam yelled, throwing a handful of popcorn on the pair of superheroes on the sofa. “Get out! I’m trying to watch Danny Tanner drop Michelle off at preschool, and I wanna cry with the man in peace!” 

“Fine, to our bed,” Toni said with a smile.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, doll.” Steve gently pulled himself off of Toni and threw her over his shoulder.

“Steve!” Toni shouted as her face collided with his lower back.

“Everytime, Tones. I don’t know why you’re still surprised when he picks you up,” Bucky said with a laugh falling off his lips.

“I guess every time, I imagine my future husband will actually carry me like a bride!”

Steve placed a sharp smack to Toni’s ass and laughed.

“Not happening, Tones, I like looking at your ass too much.”

“Wow, what happened to that sweet seventeen year old gentleman.”

“I saw you naked.” Toni let out a groan, as she buried her face into Steve’s back

“Keep the spanking behind closed doors please!” Natasha yelled at their retreating figures.

“Just all the naked talk, keep it in the bedroom!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
